Gregor and the Fallen Empire
by flyerfan72
Summary: Gregor's family can stay in New York. He gets dragged back for a new prophecy. But when he gets to the Underland he has to choose between staying with Luxa or going back to the Overland where he may never love again. Takes place after book 5. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After returning from the park, Gregor got the best news he has ever heard. His family would stay in New York! The only problem is that they are moving to the other side of the large city. Their new house is going to be a small house in Queens, New York. After his mom got through her second relapse, Mrs. Cormaci decided to help them out by giving them money for food and other essentials. Gregor took up a part time job delivering newspapers; since he is only twelve he can't get a real job for quite some time. For now he will live a normal life and try to fight the urge to go back to the Underland.

"Wake up honey, time for school!" I hate when she calls me honey, Gregor thought with a laugh.

He rolled over in his bed, and then suddenly stopped. This was a regular thing in the morning because on his dresser next to his bed was the picture of him and Luxa in the museum the day he thought he was going to die of a battle. Just thinking about Luxa made him tremble.

With her attitude and slight edge that gave her the strength to rule the city of Regalia. Gregor loved her, but knew the chances of seeing her again were slim. Plus, that was four years ago, she probably found another guy, most likely a soldier. Who knows if she's even still alive! Maybe they broke the truce had another battle and Luxa was killed. No! He couldn't think about it. So he wiped his face, got out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs.

"Hey Gregor!" said Lizzie. "I made you a big stack of pancakes."

"Thanks Liz but I don't think I can eat all of those!" Gregor said with a chuckle.

"Gregor, Gregor look!" screamed boots excitedly.

She's 7 now and always has dreams about the Underland but can't fully remember clearly, she was only 3 when she fell down the laundry grate, went on all of the prophecy quests, and befriended a roach Temp to the point where the roaches did a ceremony and refer to her as the princess.

Everytime she would tell mom and mom would tell her that it's all in her head and to let it go. So the dreams have now become a little secret between her, Lizzie, and I. This time she went on and on while we were eating about meeting a lizard and speaking with it in its weird hissing language.

All her dreams have the same person in it…me.

When he gets out the door he gets this really happy jolt of energy through him.

I have to take the bus to the old apartment to help Mrs. Cormaci, thought Gregor.

She's gotten sick so he has to visit her once during the week too. So he goes through the stupid thing people call high school.

At lunch, he reflects about the Underland, and about Luxa.

Almost on cue a cockroach crawls onto his tray; that was out of the ordinary, but what happened next caught him off guard.

He had a note folded to the size of a fingernail on his back. He dropped it on my tray and scurried off.

_Dear Gregor,_

_All warm bloods have been in jeopardy of extinction for the past few weeks. It is the Cutters, as you know they hate all warm bloods. Now it has gone from border battles to a war. The reason you are receiving this letter is that we have found a prophecy in the depths of Regalia. The prophecy has one specific request, you and the princess. Since you are going to be with Mrs. Cormaci tonight, I will meet you below the laundry grate in your apartment building, i will have scouts there all night just in case you can't get out right away. _

_From, Vikus_

"Another prophecy!" he didn't even know that he screamed that and now everybody was staring at him.

Immediately he folded the note back up and thought about what just happened. There was no explanation. He has to return to the Underland with Boots and fulfill another one of the crazy prophecies that Sandwich dreamt up. This is great, just great, how is he going to get back, his mom would never let it happen. Plus, he had to bring Boots who barely remembered it happened at all.

Then he thought of the positives. He would go back to the beautiful city of Regalia. He would see Howard who is probably a doctor by know, and all of the bats and spinners and other creatures that made up the council. Boots would reunite with Temp, but wouldn't remember who he is which will probably hurt his feelings. But most of all he was returning to the person he loved, Luxa. Hopefully she was still single, which he thinks she will be but you never know. All in all, this might be a good thing.

He got up and headed toward the next class.

"_Attack!" the cry ran through the heart of Regalia. "Ares, dive!" screamed Gregor feeling the rager sensation pulse through his veins. "We're falling, why are we falling?" he screamed. "M-my wing, it's torn!" the huge bat rasped._

"Gregor, do you know the answer?" said Gregor's 11th grade teacher. He snapped back to reality, he sweating profusely and trembling like there was no tomorrow. "U-um…no." Everyone was looking at him now, all he could see was the shaking head of his best friend Larry.

Thankfully the bell rang, and at that moment they were dismissed.

As Gregor was walking towards the front door of the school, he saw a crowd. They were chanting "fight, fight, fight." He knew what was going on.

He was in the back of the enormous crowd and could make out the shapes of the two combatants, one was Sean, the biggest bully in school even though I could easily beat him. The other looked to be a girl.

She could really fight; first Sean threw one of his powerful rights. The girl caught it and propelled him into the corner with a punch to the gut. Sean lunged at her but she was one step ahead of him. She nimbly stepped aside tripped him and he went tumbling to the ground. Just then he signaled to his sidekicks, Bryan and Danny.

They grabbed her by the arms and he saw her violet eyes, he knew those eyes and ran through the crowd and had his rager side kick in. The girl he saw was Luxa.

"Gregor!" Luxa exclaimed, meanwhile he was beating the living crap out of all three of them for what they did to the girl he loved.

After it was all over he grabbed her by the hand and they went to a little park to talk about what just happened.

"What are you doing here?" Gregor yelled. After he said it he knew he came off too strong, so he backed off a little bit.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come to the spot Vikus told you to. I got permission from the council to come and get you. One of our scouts located your school so I went in to get you when that stupid kid got in my way and tormented me so I fought him, that's when you came in." Luxa spilled it all out to him without stopping.

It hit Gregor like a ton of bricks.

"Let's go then" with that they headed to the bus stop, and then to the apartment building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Please review! Also if you have any plot suggestions put them in your review. I have one rule, NO BRINGING BACK ARES! Thanks for reading, enjoy.**

Chapter 2

When they got to the laundry room Gregor had it all sink in. The first thing they had to do was to get Mrs. Cormaci to cover for him. That shouldn't be that hard because she understands his situation.

That's when it happened, it was like he stepped out of his body for a moment, and after that sudden move, the two now sixteen year-old kids were making out in the hallway of the apartment building. He didn't know how long it was maybe ten seconds, ten minutes? He had lost all track of time.

He knocked on the door of Mrs. Cormaci's apartment and she almost fainted when she saw Luxa with him. She let them in and started the conversation.

"Explain yourselves!" , shouted Mrs. Cormaci, obviously she wasn't taking this whole Luxa being in the Overland thing to well.

"Umm well…" started Gregor but he was interrupted by Luxa.

"Gregor needs to fulfill another prophecy so I came up here to fetch him."

"Is this true?" Mrs. Cormaci responded looking directly at Gregor.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Then why are you two here?"

"I need you to tell my parents that I am down there and I will send notes to you through the laundry grate every other day at exactly 6:00 p.m."

Now that he got a digital watch for Christmas he could tell the day, time and year so he will never lose track of things while he was in the Underland.

"Fine…but don't stay down too long or I will come after you" yelled Mrs. Cormaci as Gregor and Luxa were celebrating.

"Thanks, bye" Luxa and Gregor said in unison as they left.

"I have Aurora waiting under the entrance ready for us, I'll whistle for her now." Luxa gave a big whistle and three seconds later the big golden bat was under them.

"Greetings, Overlander." said Aurora formally.

"Hey Aurora!" Gregor said back.

On the flight back the only thing they did was talk and after they talked for a little they made out again. Gregor was so happy to see his old friends, when Aurora landed he jumped off and ran through the palace.

He immediately saw Mareth and hugged him so roughly he almost fell over. "How's the new leg." Gregor said.

"Just fine!" replied the military leader.

"Gregor!" he knew exactly who that was so he quickly went to join him.

"How are you doing Vikus?" Gregor said giving him one of those strong bear hugs.

"I am completely healed, you can thank the person behind you." said Vikus. Gregor spun around quickly.

"Howard…you're a doctor now!" exclaimed Gregor enthusiastically.

"I just got out of medical school two months ago." replied Howard trying to sound casual.

"Let's go, Gregor. Ripred is in a council meeting. I don't think they will mind if we interrupt." said Vikus.

The room fell silent when they walked through the threshold of the council room. Whispers and gasps were filling the room now and some were mumbling things. Some of the council members, now made up of all different creatures, were fumbling through scrolls like they always did when something unexpected happened. Just then a big rat with scars the shape of an X on his muzzle stood up and looked at Gregor and smiled.

"Ripred!" Gregor screamed as he ran towards the rat. Ripred gave him something he doesn't give to many people, a hug.

"How are you doing pup." Ripred said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Let's have a feast!" said Howard and everyone agreed.

"It will be held in the arena later tonight everyone in Regalia is invited. Get the word out over the PA system."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for anybody who reads this fanfic and a big thank you to anyone who reviews it. Its not to late, click the little review button when your done... its lonely down there, give it a click and tell me what you think. Special thanks goes to simoneman97 for helping me with this chapter. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Gregor was looking intently into the mirror. I have to look stunning tonight, thought Gregor. He went to the bathroom and put his spinner's silk Underland clothes in the locker, he knew they were going to get taken away by an Underland servant anyway. He steps into the hot water and it feels amazing to the touch, not too cold, not too hot, perfect. He scrubs down with the weird purple goo that the Underland humans use as body wash. After he gets out he heads to the place where they keep the towels and dried off. When he gets to the lockers he finds a white spinner's silk piece of clothing that looks like a suit. He puts it on and walks into his room to do his hair.

"You look stunning!" Gregor jumped at the sound of Luxa's voice.

"You look amazing is an understatement!" said Gregor with a look of sarcastic shock on his face.

"Will you hurry up with your hair, your worse than me!" said Luxa playfully.

They walk out into the palace and whistle for Aurora. She appears in a flash and takes them to the arena in silence.

They hear the shouts and the cheers as they approach to land. Everyone clears away a space and they dismount Aurora hand in hand and everyone cheers, except for Howard who glares at Gregor with disapproval. This doesn't phase Gregor at all, just to make Howard even more mad he kissed Luxa and the whole arena went bananas. The music started playing and the party began.

Instinctively Gregor got involved in a group with Mareth, Luxa, Howard, Vikus, and their bonds. During their discussion of what they would do to prepare for the Cutters possible attack, he spotted Temp alone near the snack table so he went to join him.

"Temp, what are you doing all alone? Join us and talk!"

"Shall I, Overlander, shall I?"

"Yes, come and talk with the gang!" said Gregor. "Have some fun."

"Yes, I will, yes!" said Temp excitedly.

They began their walk towards the group Gregor was accompanying previously. Then Ripred pushed Gregor and Luxa together into the center of the dance floor and called for a slow song to be put on. They were forced to dance. Luxa turned as red as a lobster from head to toe. They danced until the song ended and then they did the inevitable...they kissed. Again the arena burst into applause.

After the party, they gathered in Luxa's quarters. They socialized for a short time, then everyone left minutes later. _Except Gregor and Luxa._

"Well, I have been thinking...would you like to move into the royal quarters?" asked Luxa.

"There are two royal quarters?" Gregor asked confused.

"No silly, with me!" she said laughing at his ignorance.

"Where will I sleep!" said Gregor clueless to what she is trying to say.

"With me of course!" exclaimed Luxa proudly.

"I would love to." said Gregor wholeheartedly.

And with that Gregor laid down next to Luxa and held her in his arms as they went to sleep for their first night living together.

They were awoken by the snap of Ripred's jaws, he was munching on a bone left over from last nights party.

"Wakey, wakey pups!" Ripred said startling the two teenagers. "We've got a big day ahead."

"Why?" asked Gregor tired and confused.

"We are going to look at the prophecy we just discovered about a week before you arrived." Luxa interrupted.

"Can we at least eat first?" Gregor asked. His stomach was growling. He hadn't eaten since the beginning of the party, and that was only some snack foods.

"We may go to the dining hall at once." announced Luxa, and they headed towards the dining hall. They were just finishing up when the alarm went off signaling that the city was under attack. Everybody was scrambling and soldiers were preparing and almost on cue Solovet's sister Miravet was at his side, suiting him up just like old times. Then he realized something, he didn't have a flier. What would he do? Who will he ride? Will it be the same? All of these questions and no time to answer them.

He went to the wall and saw the enemy. Cutters. Hundreds...maybe thousands lined up and charging quickly.

"Attack" the cry was heard throughout the city and then in an instant the city prepared to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody that reads this. Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad. Anything i could add, improve? Let me know! Thanks, and here is Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4

Gregor ran out of the armory and towards the battlefield. With no bat he decided to go on the ground and fight beside Ripred and some other rats. He felt his raga sensation starting to boil in his veins and ran toward the wall. He spotted Ripred alone in the middle of a spin attack and killing off many Cutters in one swoop. Gregor decided to go and stick near him. Now he was raging fully and slicing up any Cutter within an arms length, but there were a great number. He fought through thirty and then another thirty would take their place. Thats when an unexpected visitor dropped next to him.

"Need help?" said Luxa sarcastically.

"This is no time for joking pups, this is a battle not a luncheon!" screamed Ripred through the fighting. Then something went wrong. One minute he was fighting side by side with Luxa and a wave of Cutters came in and it was too much for them. One got in and scratched Gregor on the arm before it was met by his sword. Two of the creatures got through Luxa's defenses and were starting to get back-up so Gregor started to lose it. He easily cut one in half and managed to kill the other one before it could do fatal damage to Luxa. She was still badly wounded and needed medical attention. He knelt beside her and screamed for a medic while Ripred covered them.

"Greetings, I am a doctor. Let go Overlander! I will take care of her now. Get back to the battlefield!" said a woman barely audible through the sound of battle.

"Fine, take good care of her!" said Gregor.

"Can't fight like this all day, boy!" screamed Ripred through snarled teeth.

He went back into the fray and fought until the cry rang out for the Cutters to retreat. As the remaining Cutters fled, the humans threw torches at them to give them a little "goodbye" present. The torches killed about 10 of the giant ants. When he took a step back what he saw around him was mayhem. There were thousands of Cutter bodies torn apart and sliced open all over the ground. Unfortunately there were about 100 human bodies. Just laying there, having fought their last battle. Their families will grieve and the city will miss them, but at least they died of a good cause. They defended the city they loved. Regalia.

Gregor went straight to the hospital, not only for his own wounds but for Luxa. When he got there a doctor jumped on him as soon as he got in the door. He was immediately sent to a room and was given pain killers. Before he could ask they poured them down his throat. He was asleep in 3 minutes.

He woke to the sound of Ripred's voice next to his bed.

"You were out for a pretty long time!" Ripred said chuckling. Gregor looked at his watch. He slept for 14 hours!

"I need to see Luxa!" he blurted out, then realized who he was talking to. Unlike his usual self, Ripred was compassionate and understanding.

"I know that, but she was badly injured and is sleeping from her painkiller, you must go to the prophecy room with me. You may eat and bathe, but I need you in that room in 30 minutes." said Ripred sternly.

A nurse came in gave him a tray of wonderful food compared to most Overland hospitals. He went to the bathroom and did his usual bathing routine and got dressed in Underland attire and headed toward the prophecy room. On the walls there are prophecies of all natures carved a long, long time ago by Bartholomew of Sandwich when he locked himself in and saw the future. They were nicely carved on the stone walls and each told a new story of something that is destined to happen.

"The prophecy we just uncovered is over here." said Ripred softly.

He went over and swung open where the Prophecy of Gray was and it revealed another small room. With one prophecy carved in it, but it was carved 14 times. It was called The Prophecy of the Fallen Empire.

* * *

**Next chapter will have the prophecy, it might take a while to update. Don't forget to review! The button is right there!  
**

**|  
V**


	5. Chapter 5

**I refuse to post another chapter until I get a total of 15 reviews. Sorry to be mean but I wanna know how I'm doing. Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 5

Gregor looked and then read the prophecy out loud.

THE WARRIOR IS DEAD, BUT WILL BE REBORN  
FOR HE WILL SUCCEED, THEN HE WILL MOURN  
THE LOSS OF THE ONE WHO HE HAD BONDED  
WILL GUIDE HIM OVER THE LANDS UNCHARTED

THE EMPIRE THAT FELL TO THE ATTACKS OF THE GNAWERS  
WAS REBUILT BY A BAND OF HUMANS AND CRAWLERS  
THE CUTTERS WILL CAPITALIZE NEARLY A THOUSAND YEARS LATER  
THE WARRIOR'S RETURN WILL BE NEEDED GREATER

YOU WILL EMBARK ON A QUEST TO SAVE THE PEOPLE  
YOU MUST FIND THE OLD TEMPLE'S STEEPLE  
BRING THE WARRIOR, THE QUEEN AND HER BOND  
TWO PRINCESSES, AND A CRAWLER AND GO FAR BEYOND

THE EMPIRE IN RUINS WILL RISE UP AGAIN  
TO TAKE THE LIFE OF THE WARRIOR'S FRIEND  
NOW THAT YOU KNOW YOU MUST PREPARE  
FOR IF YOU FAIL REGALIA WILL BE IN DESPAIR

SO BE AT YOUR BEST AND WATCH YOUR BACK  
THE CUTTERS ARE LOOKING FOR A TASTY SNACK  
WHEN IT ALL ENDS THERE WILL BE A DISTINCTION  
BETWEEN THRIVING AND A GRUESOME HUMAN EXTINCTION

After he read it he turned to the others and they were silent. They looked at the prophecy with a blank stare. Then Vikus came in and broke the silence.

"So let's go over what it means." said Vikus.

"The first stanza is relatively self explanatory. I will return and mourn Ares and we have to go on a quest to the Uncharted Lands." stated Gregor with a frown on his face when he mentioned his dead bond Ares who died while fighting the Bane on the Plain of Tartarus. "I don't get the second stanza though."

"That is talking about the old empire of Panera. It was attacked by Gnawers and only a few survied. Among those who survived was Sandwich who went and, as you know, poisened the water of the Diggers and took over the land to build the city in which you are standing. What you don't know is that he built the city with the help of the Crawlers. That is when the alliance started and it hasn't been broken yet." explained Vikus.

"The next is easy too. We will go on a quest with certain people to the Uncharted Lands." Gregor chimed in.

"The question is...who are the certain people?" asked Ripred.

"Well some are obvious. Me, Luxa, Aurora, Boots, and Temp. But the other princess could be Nike or Lizzie." Gregor stated, sighing when he said Boots because he didn't like taking her on prophecy quests.

"Well we will just have to wait and see which princess." said Ripred dully.

"How about we go ask Nerissa? Maybe she has seen something." suggested Vikus.

"Why do we have to ask that unstable pup, she is all nonsense!" said Ripred angrily.

"What about the time she "saw" Hamnet with Hazard and Frill in the jungle!" shouted Gregor being very defensive.

"That was pure luck boy. She had nothing to do with it." said Ripred, trying to remain calm after Gregor's outburst.

"Well let's see her anyway." declared Vikus impatiently.

"Fine, but it's time for dinner. We will see her after." reasoned Ripred.

"Let's go eat then, they will be waiting for us." said Gregor. And with that they walked out of the prophecy room and towards the High Hall.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the really short chapter and the crappy end to it but the story will pick up, i promise! Thanks to all that review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm finally back with chapter 6! I hope you enjoy, although it may be a little short. More will be coming soon.**

* * *

Chapter 6

As they walked through the halls they came across Howard going to the same location and started to chat with him.

"Did you decipher the prophecy?" asked Howard hopefully.

"We got through half of it and came to a stand still." stated Ripred.

"What's wrong?" Howard asked with a slight concern in his voice.

"We don't know who the other princess refers to. It could mean Nike or Lizzie; we were going to confront Nerissa after the feast." Gregor adds lightly.

"Then we shall discuss it after we eat." says Vikus firmly.

The dining room was already packed with friends Gregor recognized from previous trips and quests. Even Queen Athena herself was in attendance. He walked around and greeted everybody. There was the code team, Nike, Aurora, Luxa, Nerissa, and everybody else that he knows and cares for. Some Underland servants came in with carts of food. As soon as the shrimp in cream sauce was wheeled out Ripred gave the servant one snarl and he was running for his life. Ripred dove in and gorged himself in the concoction to the laughter of everybody else in attendance.

Gregor took a seat right next to Luxa and began to chat with her.

"I've noticed Hazard has gotten big." looking at the boy that's about the same age as his sister Lizzie.

"He has grown quite well since you departed." said Luxa in a charming voice.

"Has he thought about with whom he might bond?" asked Gregor.

"Ah, yes, do you see the flier over there?" pointing towards a muscular black female with beautiful golden stripes on her wings on the north end of the banquet hall.

"She looks very powerful, a great choice for Hazard."

There was a clang of china and Vikus spoke out. "We are all here today in honor of the return of our savior, the Warrior." The statement was met with much applause from the attendees. "As you all know, he has saved Regalia on numerous occasions…one of which being the great War of Time. He is here to fulfill a new prophecy, The Prophecy of Fallen Empire!" Gasps erupted, and some even recoiled with surprise. After the initial commotion, the crowd settled down enough for Vikus to explain the prophecy.

"The prophecy foretells that Gregor will have to embark on a trip through the Uncharted Lands, and find the old temple that is in the ancient empire of Panera, and if he doesn't Regalia will be in grave danger." explained Vikus.

Athena was the first to speak. "Simple, we will send the Regalian army with him to find it."

"It is never that easy, I can have only a select few people. They are Luxa, Aurora, Boots, Temp and an unknown princess." said Gregor.

"I think I know the unknown princess!" exclaimed Nerissa. "I had a vision a couple of days ago consisting of Nike in the Uncharted Lands, it was very vague but I could make out a sense of alarm and terror."

"Thank you Nerissa for solving our mystery." said Vikus. "Okay now here is the plan. I have two boats waiting for you at the docks. You will depart tomorrow, pack any supplies you may need. You will sail along the river to the Uncharted Lands, but be aware of the rapids on the south side, they can pull your ships down within a moments notice. You must find the temple and decrypt the code to save Regalia. So be sure to get lots of rest and be at the docks by the crack of dawn. And with that, this banquet is adjourned."

As everyone began to leave, Luxa invited Gregor to her quarters to plan the next day's events. They walked back to Luxa's room, they're hands joined, in a love seeming to be unbreakable. The conversation to be ensued would prove that fact.

"I remember when I first crawled through the laundry room grate. And when Temp and Tick brought me to the Arena. You were doing a trick with Aurora, you may have given me a hostile glare, but I knew from that moment on that there was something special about you." said Gregor affectionately.

"I felt the same way." whispered Luxa tenderly. And with that, they lovingly kissed, and fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, they were awoken by Ripred reminding them that they were underage, and shouldn't do anything too inappropriate.

"Get the hell out of here!" exclaimed the infuriated Gregor.

"Fine, but get ready, the boats leave in one hour." Ripred remarked.

Gregor woke up Luxa, only to have her jump at the surprise of Ripred seeing what had happened the night before.

They arrived at the docks to see everybody in the quest party ready to leave. With a final good-bye from Vikus, Queen Athena, Howard, and others, they sailed off, on a mission of utmost importance, to fulfill the prophecy.

* * *

**Finally about to get to the action! Please review so I know how to make it better!**


End file.
